Run Away
by cuteorama
Summary: Starts from where Dimitri tells Rose his love has faded. There's nothing to do but runaway, but how far will she run?Wherever she goes her past will follow.She goes to Turkey in attempt to build her life,what happens when an unexpected person follows her?
1. Chapter 1

Run Away

**Hey I'm Delilah and this is my new story**** All you need to know is that the Queen hasn't died so Rose hasn't been accused of anything... yet and that it starts from where Dimitri has told Rose that his love has faded. **

**OH AND ROSE HASN'T MET ADRIAN YET!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Vampire Academy**

I pushed my legs further, harder and didn't ever want to look back. My anger fuelled my power, speed and drive. I didn't ever want to stop because there was no reason to stop. No one wanted me here anymore so why be in a place where you're taken for granted? As I passed the court gates a lone tear leaked from my eye as I left a piece of my heart behind for all the people who loved me once. I knew that there was no going back.

From there it was easy, once I was out the gates unnoticed all I had to do was grab a taxi and make my way to the airport in attempt to build my life again from scratch. I knew no one would realise I was gone for a while since no one would miss me until they needed me for a guardian meeting or something. My thoughts were interrupted by the taxi driver,

"Where to?" he said.

"The nearest airport please". He didn't say anything else and started driving.

The journey was quiet and calming, I was thankful the driver didn't try and make small talk. My mind couldn't help but wonder to what _he_ said.

_Love fades, mine has. _

At first I thought the guilt was eating him alive and even then it was enough to kill myself for him pushing me away but _love fades_ is an entirely different matter because love _does_ fade.

And apparently his has. How could he do this to me? Push me away like I'm useless. After all I did for him, after everything I went through to save him, to bring him back. He thinks it was all Lissa, but it wasn't. _I_ was the one who broke Victor Dashkov out of prison, _I _was the one to go to Siberia, it was _me _who suffered when he took me prisoner. It was me, it was _always_ me. But he stays with Lissa as her humble forever servant and won't even look at me. But even then I refused to give up, no matter how many times Lissa told me to go away and leave them alone, no matter how many times he pushed me away I still longed for his touch. I was jealous how his love faded where mine hadn't. And even now I picture him holding me whispering dirty things in his sexy Russian accent.

Despite both of them pushing me away I still loved them both and I guess it wasn't really Lissa's fault because she was just looking out for him. But the second he whispered those words in the church, my heart felt like it literally shattered. And even though I was a strong girl there was just something in the way he said them that made me believe that his love had actually faded, and I couldn't take it.

Which is why I ran away.

As I handed the taxi driver the money and got out the car, I whispered,

"Run away, take away all the pain" But in my mind I knew wherever I would go, my past would follow.

After several security checks and agonizing conversation I was on the plane. I knew there was a while before takeoff which gave me time to get rid of unsettling thoughts.

I smiled as I thought about meeting my father. I was going to be staying with him for a while in Turkey, of course there were perks when you had a mobster father such as being filthy rich but I felt lonely and needed someone to stay with.

Just then I felt excitement through the bond. Oh dear Lissa must be getting hot and heavy with Pyro, I tried not to get pulled in through the bond but her emotions were too strong and I got sucked in. She felt like she was on fire, and they were kissing and pulling apart. I desperately fought to get out in case I saw too much of Christian but when Lissa looked up. I stared in shock and denial as I kept saying "No, no" over and over again. I wasn't greeted with the cold, blue eyes of Ozera but the beautiful, warm eyes that I was meant to be with once upon a time. It was Dimitri Belikov.

I pulled away finally. The last piece of my heart that was once whole... broke.

**Pleaseeeeee review, I'll write faster and longer chapters! Love you all! xoxoxoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts I got, made my day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Nothing. I felt nothing as I sat there in complete utter shock. I wanted to cry but there was nothing left to cry, all my tears had been used up. I didn't want to feel anymore because I didn't know what to feel except numb. I don't know how long I sat there staring at nothing until I could hear someone shuffling in the seat next to me. I didn't look at them because I didn't know whether I would be able to see anything. I faintly heard my name being called a couple of times.

"Rose. Rose? Rose look at me" a voice said. I knew that voice, but why would they be here? It didn't make sense so I brushed it off. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. I felt two hands on my face forcing me to look into their eyes. All I could see were two pools of blue. Ozera. "Rose, it's me Christian". What was he doing here? What the fuck? I didn't really know how to speak because I was afraid my voice would crack if I tried.

"Chris-stian?" My voice came out stuttered and it sounded like I wanted to cry.

"Rose" his voice felt like velvet to my soul. He then pulled me into his chest and I breathed him in, it felt like the first time I was breathing for a while.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered whilst resting my head on his shoulder. He gently shushed me and said,

"Shh don't worry, go to sleep Rose" I didn't protest because that's what I wanted to do, it wasn't long till I drifted off into a dreamless state as I sat there in his embrace.

I woke up as the pilot told us to fasten our seatbelts, my eyes stung as I opened them. I looked around and I was in Christian's arms; I still didn't know why he was here and was angry why he followed me. I didn't want him to be here. We were landing in about twenty minutes so I thought it would be good to wake him up. He looked so peaceful as he slept and I never really realized how beautiful his face was until now. Wait what? Did I just call Pyro beautiful? Where the fuck were these feelings coming from? I struggled to get out of his grip and every time I moved he held me tighter and closer. I breathed more of him up, afraid if I woke him up, he would be gone.

As I gently touched his faced and whispered his name to wake him up I thought of how all this would be affecting him. Gosh I was so selfish, I didn't even realize how I wasn't the only one being ignored by Lissa and she did cheat on him, I wonder if he knew. I decided I wasn't going to tell him if he didn't because it wasn't my place to tell.

"Christian, Christian wake up" I said louder.

"What?" he said groggily. I smiled, I actually smiled just in time for his eyelids to flutter open.

"Hi" I said backing away from his face.

"Hi.. I w-"

"No offence but what the hell are you doing here? And how did you find me?" I interrupted. His cheeks flushed a bit, but he recovered and came back with,

"Oh um.. well I'm coming with you" What the hell, why does he want to come with me? He doesn't even like me.

"No you're not, you're going back and telling nobody where I am. Understand?"

"Rose, you're not the only one who's been hurt okay? I'm not stupid enough to hang around court while my girlfriend fucks around with other men. I'm sick and tired of _them_ and I want to go, so if you don't mind, I'll be coming with you"

"How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you known for?"

"A while. Couple of weeks now, what about you?" I flinched recalling memories.

"Just before you sat next to me" I whispered sadly looking down. There was a silence and then his finger was on my chin, forcing me to look at him. His touch gave me shivers.

"I'm here for you Rose, even if you think I hate you, I don't. And neither do you. I'm sorry for everything, I just wish we could change it, but sometimes you cope better when you have someone to go through it with you, and we'll get through this together" A lone tear leaked from my eye, he wiped it away and then I hugged him,

"Thank you"

"It's fine… so why Turkey?" I pulled back and grinned, this is going to be fun,

"I'm coming here to stay with my dad" His face looked confused

"You have a dad?" I nodded,

"Abe Mauzr" I stated simply and then I had the satisfaction of watching his jaw drop, a minute or so later,

"Wow" he breathed. I laughed humorlessly,

"You're staying with me right?"

"If you want…?" I nodded and said,

"By the way, how did you know I was running away?"

"Well, I kind of errr followed you" He blushed, haha Pyro's embarrassed.

"Oh right and do you have your stuff?"

"Nope, I left it behind since I didn't know you were going anywhere till you reached the court gates, but luckily I have my cell phone and wallet"

"Oh right, sorry. I don't have much either, just a rucksack with some shit I mindlessly packed last minute, but don't worry we can start new and build our lives again" He smiled, like actually smiled! Not one of his sarcastic smirks he usually has on, and wow he looks amazing. Ugh what's wrong with me, my emotions are seriously screwed up.

The pilot just announced we were landing which distracted us from our little bubble we were in and let go of each other. I didn't realize he was holding me until I lost it, I yearned for it again, but told myself to behave.

We landed around ten minutes later and were off the plane. It was the middle of the night for us, which meant it was really hot and sunny out. It was okay for me since I was okay with the sun but when I looked at Christian he looked happy. "Doesn't the sun bother you?" I asked

"Na not really, I like it, I think it has something to do with me being a fire user" Awesome, we could have plenty of trips to the beach then! Woah what's wrong with me, I don't like Christian.

The feeling of the sun on my skin was nice, it was really hot and I loved it, Turkey looked like an amazing and beautiful country.

We got out the airport quickly as we didn't have any luggage and I was glad since I was starving. I hadn't eaten much these past few days, but Christian gave me hope and even though my heart had been shattered, there was still a small piece left which gave me a tiny bit of optimism. As I left the airport with him I tried to leave behind the past as I walked into the sun to build my life again.

_But wherever you go, your past will follow…_

**So did you like it? Please tell me, I need to know whether to continue or not. I like writing but I guess there's no point if what I'm writing is really bad**

**Please please please Review? **

**I only got 2 for the last chapter, please give me more? **

**Love you**** xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soooo much for all the reviews, they made me so happy****J**** I got lots of advice and I appreciate every single piece. **

**Also how do you feel about a Christian point of view? Let me now please****J**

**Loveeee you all xoxoxoxox**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Academy **

I caught sight of Pavel, one of my dad's most trusted guardian. He was like a brother to me, we liked teasing each other, kind of like me and Christian did. So far no one really knew about what happened apart from Christian, my dad never asked questions but told me if I needed him to kick someone's ass I should let him know, ha as if I can't do that myself. As we reached the limo my dad sent for us Pavel hugged me tight. It's been a while since we last saw each other, I missed him so I hugged him equally as hard.

"So I see you missed me Rosie" He winked.

"I guess I did, thanks for coming" I said sadly

"Aw Rosie, you're not going to be like this all the time are you?"

"I guess nott…" trailing off with a smile on my face

"That's more like it, so I see we have another refugee" turning to Christian

"Oh right, this is Christian Ozera, Christian this is Pavel" I introduced

"Hello Lord Ozera" Pavel said to him. Christian frowned,

"You can call me Christian" He said

"Okay Christian, should we all get going then, by the way, don't you guys have any luggage?" Pavel asked

"Oh um no, we're probably going to go shopping tomorrow to get some new stuff" I replied stepping inside

"Okay but you're dad bought you some clothes you can use for tonight, they're in your room, I'll show you when we get there and as for Christian, there's always spare clothes in the spare rooms and then you guys can head out and get your own stuff later tomorrow" Pavel suggested

"Thanks" Christian said, looking out the window.

We then fell into a comfortable silence… until my stomach rumbled causing us all to crack up. When we finally stopped Christian asked,

"When was the last time you ate?" I blushed a deep crimson, what the fuck Rose Hathaway does not frikkin blush.

"Err.." I started,

"Rose y-" Christian said until Pavel interrupted asking,

"Whoa are you two boy friend and girlfriend?"

"NO!" we both shouted a little too quickly, I looked at Christian as he looked at me, both trying to hide a smile. I quickly looked away but Pavel saw us staring at each other in his rear view mirror.

"Ha whatever you say guys, by the way we're nearly here, you're dad's in a meeting with Lord Ivashkov in his office at the moment so you two can go get changed or whatever and then eat all together when he's done"

"Okay he better be quick though because I'm starving" I said, I suddenly felt nervous meeting my dad, after all it had been ages.

"Which Ivashkov is it?" Christian asked Pavel

"Er I think it's Nathan and his drunk ass son Adrian, actually they're probably joining us for dinner but be warned Rose Adrian's probably going to fall head over heels for you"

"Not likely, have you even seen me? I look like a fucking douche" I scoffed

"No you don't, you look beautiful" Christian said, looking at me, then turned away probably embarrassed about what he just said. Whoa that was so not expected, I saw Pavel smirking in the mirror. Oh shit.

"He has a reputation for getting any female with legs into his bed, a womanizer… so be careful" Pavel warned. I wasn't falling for anyone any time soon, not after what th- no I have to stop thinking about them, if I do the tears will never stop.

"Yeah yeah how stupid do you think I am?" I laughed

"Quite" he said

"Hey! That was a rhetorical question!" I faked hurt placing a hand over my heart.

"Oh I'm sorry Rosie, look we're here!" Pavel announced. As we pulled up, this place didn't look like a house, it looked like a frikkin palace!

It was huge and beautiful with plenty of garden surrounding it, there was no other house in sight. I knew my dad was rich, but not this rich! It was breathtaking and wonderful and I really could not wait to get inside. I took a peek at Christian and his facial expression was priceless!

"So I'm guessing you two like it?" Pavel asked. Us two just nodded like fools under a spell. There were lots of guardians surrounding the area, so I guess I'll have lots of people to train with, yay!

As we went inside was even more impressive, the ceiling was really high and out of reach, there was a gallery and a massive grand stair case leading up to it like in all the good movies. Everything had a hotel feel to it and I figured there was lots of exploring to do, which I would do after I get out of these clothes, shower and eat.

Pavel lead us to our rooms, there were four floors all together, Pyro and I get the top floor all to ourselves since there's two massive bedrooms with walk in wardrobes and a massive bathroom with a huge Jacuzzi tub. Not to mention the joint balcony with a hot tub. A strange feeling came over me and I realized that it was excitement, I was actually excited! And looking forward to spending time with Christian, I'm glad he came with me. Even though we weren't the best of friends I really am happy that staying together means becoming closer. Though I'm dreading the talk that's about to come later on tonight with him about the events of the past.

As we went to our rooms there's a joint door that links the two rooms together, hmmm convenient for some. I loved my room, it had white walls, giving it a clean feel, with laminate flooring and red furniture. Red silk curtains leading to the balcony and did I mention the huge four poster bed in the middle? There was a large cream sofa along with a fifty inch flat screen TV. The wardrobe was AMAZING! It was loaded with dresses, night wear, T-shirts, couple of shorts and lots of shoes, all perfect for the sunny weather here. I have to thank Abe later. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy life here.

Christian's room was exactly the same but with a blue color scheme, it matches his beautiful eyes. Damn it! What's wrong with me?

I grabbed some clean underwear and a towel and made my way to the shower. It was immense to say the least, like realllllyy big, wow I've used that word so many times now! I can't wait to get into that bath tub though, it'll have to wait till later tonight.

The warm water on my skin felt really good, as it unknotted my stress and I calmed down a bit. I wasn't feeling anxious anymore, just happy I guess. But inside I knew there was still a deep pit of fear and sorrow.

I didn't want to get out the shower, but when I finally did an hour later I wrapped around the towel and came out. I found the hairdryer (finally) and started drying my hair. Luckily I chucked some mascara and lip gloss in my rucksack, but I need to remember to buy some makeup tomorrow. I applied it quickly, not wanting to be late.

I went to the wardrobe and picked out a modest dark red dress, it went just above my knees and had frilly short, short sleeves. It wasn't lose , but it wasn't tight either, the neck line was just above my breasts so I didn't show too much. Perfect! There was also a rose pattern across the thigh area. I grabbed the first pair of black heels I found and quickly checked myself out in the mirror. My hair was naturally wavy, I left it down. I looked good, if I do say so myself.

Just then I heard a knock through the linked door, I opened it and there he stood. Christian. And boy did he brush up good; he wore this tight black shirt so you could see his muscles. For a moroi he was pretty well defined, I guess he would be since Tasha teaches him defensive magic and combat. The blackness of the shirt brought out the color in his eyes and made them stare in to you, his hair was black, cropped which was a good style on him compared to his usual longish emo hair and most of all it was still wet, making me fantasize about him. Oh shit what's wrong with me?

When I snapped out of my "trance" I saw that Christian was staring at me like I was a couple of seconds ago.

"Christian?" I said

"Oh right, err sorry, should we go?"

"Yeah sure" he held his hand out and I gladly took it, it made me feel warm inside.

When we finally reached downstairs, after getting lost a couple of times, we walked inside the dining room hand in hand. I ran to my dad and hugged him hard.

"Rose, I'm so happy to see you" he said pulling away. Abe surprises me because when you look at him you don't see "friendly, family guy" you see "give me the money or I'll kill you".

"Me too" I said, I turned to Christian "This is Christian Ozera, and Christian this is my dad, Abe"

"Mr M-Mazur" Pyro stuttered, ha he looked scared. Pavel looked like he was going to piss himself laughing.

"Hello Christian, you can call me Abe, and if you two want to sit down we can eat" Abe said. We sat down but when two men came in, I did a double take.

"Little damphir" he purred sliding into the seat next to me.

I knew those eyes anywhere. Oh shit.

**Love it? Hate it? Please please tell me****J**** It'll make me write faster and longer chapters promise! **

**Love you xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, especially Vasilisa Dragomir, she's amazing! And I wish I could hug every single one of you who reviewed! **

**Basically in this chapter... something weird is going to happen and I really need your opinions on it so please tell me if you like it or not by reviewing, please? **

**Love you all xxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

It was him! He's been in my dreams for around five months now, he comes two to three times a week. I thought my brain had made him up from my subconscious but I guess I've seen him before or something. I've been kinda using him as my personal therapist. I tell him everything and he gives me advice and stuff, nothing romantic was going on between us obviously however he does make flirty comments, wait what the fuck am I saying this is a dream we're talking about!

"Jack?" I say to him as he stares at me in the seat next to me. He chuckles, such a beautiful sound coming from his perfectly sculpted lips. His green eyes gain seriousness and he says,

"No Rose, my name is Adrian Ivashkov, but I can be your Jack any time you want" he wiggles his eyebrows at the last part, wow he seems so much like the person in my dreams. Ugh I just realized he's referring to the Titanic. How cheesy, no wait I'm the one who made that up. How is this even possible? I'm such a freak.

"Adrian" A voice warns, I'm guessing that's his father, Nathan?

"You two know each other?" Christian asks, if I wasn't so bloody freaked out right now I'd say there was a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Well, I don't know about Rosie here, but I've never had the pleasure of introducing myself _in person_ before" Was it just me or did everyone hang on to the "in person" part of his sentence. "Although I have seen you on a number of occasions at court and of course I've heard of you before. Who hasn't? It's a pleasure to finally meet you, the great and beautiful goddess Rose Hathaway" He reached for my hand and pressed his lips to it. I was frozen from his touch and shivers went down my spine as his eyes met mine. I looked at my dad who quite frankly looked horrified.

"If you two are done, this is Nathan Ivashkov, him and his son will be staying with us for a week whilst we do business" Adrian just smirked, I turned my head to the other side of me where Christian looked pissed off.

I didn't really know who Adrian was. I guess I shouldn't judge him from my dreams since they're not _entirely _accurate, whoever he was I decided that I should just stay away, from what Pavel said he's a womanizer and I didn't want to be involved with anyone like that. Dinner was really quiet and awkward, Christian kept giving me weird looks so I pinched his leg under the table which shut him up.

When we were finished, we all got up.

"Rose, why don't you, Christian and _Adrian_ check out the house and go for a swim?" Abe suggested, I could tell he only mentioned Adrian to be polite. From the corner of my eye I saw Pavel trying not to laugh.

"Um kay" I replied. On the way out Pavel came up to me and whispered in my ear,

"Good luck" and then winked. I glared at him and turned to face Pyro and Jack.

"Em I'm going to go to my room and get out of these heels and dress"

"Want me to help you with that little damp?" Adrian winked. I saw Christian stiffen, it was sort of cute him being all jealous and protective.

"No that's fine, Pyro can help me, come on" I reached for Christian's hand and dragged him up to my room. As soon as the door shut he pinned me against the door.

"Were you being serious when you asked me to help you get out of your dress?" He asked in a husky voice. I giggled like a fucking school girl,

"No, of course not, get off" I said

"Why the hell did you call him Jack, where have you seen him before? Tell me what's going on" he started getting angry and it was seriously turning me on. I rubbed my legs together create some friction. Christian looked down as he saw what I was doing and suddenly I felt something press against my thigh. There was a tent in Christian's trousers. This was so funny. I looked at him and all I could see were those beautiful blue eyes filled with lust and love. I wanted to reach up, grab his hair and kiss him with all I had. Suddenly I felt my lips against his as he crashed his to mine with such an intense force that it scared me. I found myself kissing him back as my fingers entwined into his hair bringing him closer if that was physically possible. His hands roamed my body, I could feel him everywhere. I just concentrated on kissing him as I felt sparks on my tongue I needed him more and more. We broke apart gasping for air and when I looked down I wasn't in my dress anymore. I was left in my black lacy bra and matching underwear. I silently thanked the heavens I decided to match today. His eyes travelled to my breasts and before I knew it I was in his arms and on the bed. He was everywhere, trailing gentle kissed from my breasts to my neck and then nibbling on my ear which made me moan. He looked at me in the eyes and without a doubt in my mind I knew I was falling for Christian Ozera, as much as I wanted to deny it, I knew it was true. Every touch we made, every word he said made me shiver involuntary. I flipped us over so that I was now on top, I ripped his shirt forcefully apart and crashed my lips to his as my hands travelled up and down his torso. My hands went further down and I was about to play with the zipper on his trousers when a knock on the door interrupted us. I snapped out of what we were doing seconds ago and looked at the scene before us. My hands went straight to my hair. What the fuck am I doing!

"Just a second!" I shouted. I pushed Christian through the linked door and picked our clothes off the floor chucked them into the bathroom. I stripped down from my underwear in search of a bikini, luckily Abe got me one, I put it on not caring what it looked like and pulled on a baggy t-shirt over it. I rushed to the door and opened it to find Adrian and Christian both at my door in t-shirts and shorts. They both looked me up and down and the sexual tension was thick in the air.

"So…should we go?" I said. They both nodded as I took lead, unfortunately I had no idea, so I went to find Pavel. He was at the front of the house,

"Hey do you want to come swimming with us?" I asked, in hope of releasing some on the tension between the three of us.

"Sorry but I'm kind of working" He sneered, smirking, lucky bastard.

"Oh well, where's the pool?"

"Fine I'll show you where it is" He showed us where it was, smirking the whole way, I really wanted to punch him right now. "Have fun Rosie". It was dark-ish 7pm for us but it was still really hot but more comfortable than it was during the day, the pool was amazing! It was huge, with a massive waterfall thing coming in from the side, and it had a table thing where you could have drinks in the middle of it. And guess what? It even had a slide!

"Whoa" I all said as Pavel walked off leaving me with Pyro and Jack.

"That's what I thought when I saw you Rose" Adrian said, in a serious voice. I just smiled awkwardly.

Christian and Adrian began taking their tops of and my jaw dropped as I saw their chests revealed. It was funny how I literally just saw Christians but I couldn't help but stare at both of them. Adrian was a really good looking guy, he had light brown hair which was styled messily, he was unusually tanned for a moroi and also was freakishly muscled like Christian. Speaking of Pyro, he was making it hard to stand here without ripping his clothes off, he smirked at me and came closer.

"Now it's your turn" He whispered, I shivered as his hands pulled my t-shirt above my head leaving me there in a small black bikini. I do admit it was a little on the skimpy side. I looked up to see both of their eyes roaming my body with lust. I rolled my eyes and jumped in, which I regretted instantly,

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO FUCKING FREEZING!" I yelled as I tried to warm myself up.

"Let me help with that Little damphir" Adrian said as he climbed in making his way towards me.

"Pshht you wish" I said and winked at him.

"I do" he said sadly, still swimming to me. Just then I felt two strong arms around my waist. Christian.

**So what do you think? Please review (A) love you allllll so much! xoxoxoxoxxoxox**

**p.s Adrian or Christian? **


	5. Chapter 5

****

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Thank you for all the reviews**** they made my day! So to make it up to you, I'll update tomorrow as well**

**So far on the reviews its:**

**Adrian: 3**

**Christian: 13! **

**But that can all change in the next couple of chapters, so review which person you want Rose to be with**

**;) thanks so much! **

**p.s I LOVE VASILISA DRAGOMIR FOR BEING AMAZING! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Just then I felt two strong arms around my waist. Christian.

I turned around to face him and then to my horror Adrian came up behind me as well and they both pushed me under the water. I'M SO GOING TO GET THEM BACK FOR THIS!

I tried to come back up but their hands were in the way, pushing me back down. I could hear them laughing their asses off, ha they won't be laughing soon.

Whilst they were in hysterics I swam to the edge of the pool, still underwater and swiftly climbed out. When they saw me walking away they quickly followed trying to get out the pool at the same time.

"Little damphir, where are you going?" Adrian asked. I just flipped him off and Christian shouted (still trying to get out the pool)

"Rose we didn't mean it, It was just a joke" I turned around to face him,

"Shut up, I have a phobia of water okay? And that really scared me, it felt like I was drowning" I cried with hurt and tears in my eyes. Their faces looked scared, haha they believed it, I should be an actress. Christian came up to me and held my hand,

"Rose you should have said something, I'm so sorry" He looked really sincere, I felt like bursting out laughing, instead I snatched my hand away.

"Sorry but I couldn't talk whilst you two were drowning me!" I growled, giving them both disgusted looks. Adrian looked like he was about to say something but I shocked them both by pushing them hard into the water. Their legs got tangled and they bumped their heads whist falling. I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. They were both panting, hair messed up when they resurfaced. It looked like they just had sex together. This made me laugh even harder, they turned to me and pulled me in before I knew what was happening. Pyro and Jack wouldn't stop tickling me,

"Stop" breath "Please" breath breath. I tried.

"Now now little damphir, I know you like it really" Jack laughed.

"Jaaaaack stoppppp!" I cried. Christian stopped and looked at me,

"Why the hell do you call him Jack?" He shouted sounding mad. I saw Adrian look guilty from the corner of my eyes. I would tell Christian why, but not in front of Adrian, that would be weird.

"Oh um, I don't know?" I said in a small voice sounding embarrassed. Christian gave Adrian a harsh look. After that it was a little awkward, so I grabbed Adrian's hand and pulled him deeper into the pool to swim. "Race you" I winked.

"Okay little damphir but you'll lose" He chuckled.

"Hah I don't think so, GO!" I yelled pushing him off me to get a head start.

I soon heard him behind me, but I was long gone. Suddenly I felt someone pulling on my feet. I tried to struggle out of his grasp, I knew it was Adrian. I started laughing when he gave up and picked me up with his arms. "No fair Jack! You cheated, now put me down" I moaned. He grinned and lifted me higher and closer. I shivered involuntary and was scared about how close we were, I hardly even know him for goodness sake!

"Are you cold Rose?" I could tell he was being serious because he called me by my real name. My breathing got harder as he caressed my cheek with one of his hands, his lips were so close, so, so close, until he pulled away. Adrian chuckled sensing my annoyance.

Shit what am I thinking? I barely even know this guy? Apart from our dreams but they don't count. I looked at Christian and he just looked pissed off. He got out and started walking towards the house. I got out of Adrian's embrace and went after him.

"Bye little damphir!" He called. I just smiled and left him by himself.

Shit Shit Shit I need to go explain everything to Christian, he was my friend, my only friend now that I come to think of it. I needed him.

I caught up to him just as he reached his room, I spun him round pressing him to the door,

"Christian, please. Wait, I'm so sorry" I said

"Rose, you were about to kiss him, you don't even know him!" I bit my lip, he was right.

"Everything's just so confusing right now, I don't understand anymore."

"So everything we did an hour ago was nothing to you?" He asked looking hurt.

"No, of course not Christian. I care for you, I really do"

"It shouldn't have happened. We'd be just as bad as them" I couldn't help but feel hurt as his words, they stung. Rejection flowed through me and my tears threatened to fall. I liked Christian, and I think I loved him a little too.

"No Christian, you haven't been with _her_ for months now, and I'm not exactly with _h_-" I couldn't say the rest, it hurt too much.

"Rose I don't understand you, the fact remains, it shouldn't have happened" I wanted to tell him he was wrong, and kiss him and hold him and forget everything bad, but he doesn't want me and it killed me. No one wanted me, everyone hated me.

"You don't know anything. You know nothing. The things I've been through with _him_, no one will ever understand. You're just another royal moroi. I shouldn't have ever let my feelings get the better of me. I'm sorry I ever liked you." With that I made my way to my room slamming the door before letting sleep come over me.

I dreamt of darkness, everything was dark. And I was left alone in the middle of it all. I saw Lissa emerge from nowhere, a stake in her hand. I tried to move but I couldn't, I tried to run as she came closer but no matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't. She stabbed me in the heart, blood trickling from everywhere, I screamed out in pain as I saw her smirking at me. It hurt so much and I couldn't stop screaming. Christian came out and he staked me again, in the same place Lissa did, they both laughed whilst I screamed louder. Tears of blood came out from my eyes and filled the dark space. Just then I saw _him_ he came out from where the rest of them did. He came close to my neck, and pressed his lips against it, I gasped when I felt something sharp against my neck. _No, no he wouldn't do that, his beautiful brown eyes, now red. He came closer and I could feel his fangs sink into my skin_

"_No, no please. " I whimpered. I felt myself losing consciousness and I sank to the floor. The last thing I saw was all of their faces smirking at me. I deserve to die. _

"Rose, Rose it's okay, it's me Adrian." I looked up at him. Tears in my eyes, sweat everywhere. Ugh he wasn't supposed to see me like this. I couldn't stop crying though.

"They stabbed me, all of them did, Lissa, Christian and and and "

"Shhhh, don't worry Rose, as long as you're with me, I won't let him hurt you. Ever." Realization of his words struck me.

"You know, don't you"

**That's it for now, but I promise I'll update tomorrow. What did you think? Did you get it? **

**Please please please review! It'll make me write faster! **

**Thanks! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews**

**So far on the reviews its:**

**Adrian: 11**

**Christian: 20! **

**Thank you so muchhhhh! **

**And to the person who reviews in Spanish, I think you're immense! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing:/ **

"You know, don't you" I said. I looked at his beautiful green eyes, they were thoughtful, but looked a little guilty.

"Yes" he whispered. I got really angry. He knew, he knew about everything. I spilled my heart out to him in our dreams, thinking it was just someone I made up, but knowing it was really him who messed with my emotions made me really pissed off. I told him about how I felt, I cried with him, I told him about what happened when I went to Russia, I told him things I've never told anyone- to a complete utter stranger.

"Get out" I growled

"Please, Rose. I'm sorry, I can explain" His eyes looked so sad and desperate. I couldn't take it anymore, everyone played around with me, nobody took anything seriously.

"Get out, please. Please Adrian" I started crying hysterically. I was going mad. I felt so helpless, so so helpless. I hate this feeling. I didn't want him to see me like this, it only made me cry harder. He pulled me into his arms, even though I was mad at him for not telling me the truth, he knew about everything, he understood my pain. And the truth was, I just needed to be held. I cried in his arms, I cried for Mason, I cried for Lissa, I cried for Di-mmitri and lastly I cried for myself. When I was finished I looked into his eyes, I still didn't understand how he did it, but I was secretly glad someone knew and even though I barely know him, I could trust him. After today I swear I will never shed another tear for them ever again.

"Promise me, promise me you'll never hurt me like they did" I whispered.

"Rose, I promise, I'll be here for you" I smiled at his words.

For the next hour or so I told him what happened about Christian and he told me it didn't matter because he would protect me from now on, after that I cleaned up taking a shower, whilst Adrian stayed in my room watching t.v I think. I came out wrapped in a towel. He looked at me, and I smirked when his eyes popped out of his sockets.

"See something you like?" I purred.

"I see lots I like" He got up, but before he could reach me I ran off to my wardrobe and closed the door behind me.

Adrian climbed into bed with me, I raised an eyebrow but failed. My heart ached as I remembered how well Dimitri could do it.

"What? I don't want you to get nightmares, I'll be your dream catcher" He said innocently, using his eyes to get me to cave.

"Fine, but put a shirt on"

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" He grinned. I just rolled my eyes and climbed in. He snuggled up to me and whispered in my ear, telling me how much he loves me. I frowned knowing I didn't and couldn't return his feelings.

Adrian met me in my dream; we were on our usual beach. We didn't say anything because we didn't need to. He just held me whilst we watched the waves. It was a nice beach, I wish I could come here one day, I'll ask him about it later not wanting to ruin the moment.

Waking up in Adrian's arms was amazing, I smiled inhaling his scent. It was intoxicating. I looked at him and touched his cheek. He looked so cute, like a little baby. I kissed his neck. He stirred and then moaned. I felt bad for leading him on, but I needed to move on.

"Mmmm if only I could wake up to this every morning" He said.

"If only" I whispered in his ears, he suddenly opened his eyes and tackled me by climbing on top of me, careful not to put his weight on me and started tickling me. I laughed uncontrollably, but then flipped us over. "You're going to pay for that Lord Ivashkov" I said in a husky voice.

"Oh really, and how would that be" brushing his fingertips along my thigh. Goosebumps rose on my skin and it burned from his touch. He noticed and gave me a beautiful smile.

"You're taking me shopping, today"

"Wonderful."

**Yeah it's reeaaaally short sorry. But I've planned the whole story out and I think you guys are going to be shocked at what comes next… **

**But yeah PLEASEEEE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Love you all! xoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm so happy, you're all so supportive , so thank you, especially Vasilisa Dragomir**** xxx**

**And and and MELY YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING ARGENTIAN EVAAAR! And thank you disha**

"Wonderful" Adrian said. I suddenly became aware of our intimately close positions. I was on top of him, our chests were touching and I was straddling him on the bed. Adrian smirked at me, I blushed hard.

"Whoa. Did Rose Hathaway just blush?" He asked

"Shut up Jack" I muttered, blushing again. Just then in walked Pyro. His face showed hurt and anger as he looked at our position, I shoved off Adrian and shouted,

"What the fuck, don't you knock? I could have been changing!"

"Oh well I figured you would have done that in the cupboard, and I came to tell you, your dad wants us to get ready for breakfast" He then glared at the shirtless Adrian. Christian turned to get out when I grabbed his hand,

"Wait Christian please, it's not what it looks like. Trust me"

"It's fine, you don't have to explain yourself to me. We're in this together right" sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Christian please, I- I can't lose you, you're my friend" I whimpered getting desperate now. "I need you" I added in a small voice. I saw Adrian slip out the door from the corner of my eye.

"Rose, what happened between us was probably just a reaction from all the stress we both had" I got really angry, he's been through nothing! It was me who had the stress.

"Stress? STRESS! Oh boo hoo Pyro breaks up with his girlfriend, but do you know ANYTHING I have been through these last couple months? NO! This was more than just boyfriend and girlfriend okay? This was life and death and you know _nothing. _It's like my own personal hell, you've suffered shit all compared to what I've been through, and you of all people should understand that. So what if Princess Vasilisa dumped you for him, you don't understand what _he _did to me, you don't understand what I've done for Lissa. How I risked my _own life_ and career by escaping the academy, how I take the darkness away from her so she can be happy, how I help her through spirit and risk my life day after day just so she can breathe, it's not like anyone gave a damn about me, I thought she was the only one that cared and that was enough for me to keep on going but I guess not. She was my sister, my best friend so don't you DARE tell me what you went through is stressful because that's only half the story. But I'm sure you don't want to know since you're already stressed enough right?" I looked down after the end of my rant and took a few steps back feeling a little dizzy and shaken up. I looked back at Christian and he looked broken, his eyes haunted me.

"Rose, I'm so so sorry. You do-"

"Stop, just go get ready so we can go shopping after breakfast. We don't have to do this. If friends is what you want, then friends is what we'll be" I smiled, but inside I felt like my stomach had been filled with acid.

After getting changed into a white summer dress, gladiator sandals and applying the only makeup I have in my bag I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I saw both Adrian and Christian sitting down at the table along with Nathan and my dad. Adrian just winked at me, whereas Pyro just stared at my legs. I do admit, I do have some pretty amazing legs, not trying to be vain or anything…

"Hi" I said shyly and sat down. My eyes linked with Pavel's who just smirked at me from across the table sensing my discomfort. Abe was really fond of him, he was his best and most trusted guardian/ friend which meant he treated him as an equal.

**Yeah this wasn't my best chapter, but I've been really ill and stuff. Don't be afraid to tell me how bad it was. **

**I promise I'll update tomorrow with a kickass brill chapter**

**Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu! xoxoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews**** really made my day! And I'm sorry for not updating in ages, I just have loadssss of work to do and was really ill for a while, sorrryyyyyyyyyyy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy:/**

**P.S: There is a Christian Point of view in this chapter:)**

Christian's Point of view

As I made my way down to breakfast I can't stop running through what happened between Rose and I in my mind.

Not just our first night here when we were about to fuck the brains out of each other, but what happened this morning. When I came into her room, I could feel my heart actually sink when I saw her and _Ivashkov_ in bed. Together. She was on top of him, I couldn't help but feel jealous, did I mean that little to her? Last night she was about to kiss him if it wasn't for him pulling away. Ugh why am I such an idiot, of course she didn't like me, I was just some dumb kid going through a break up. But it was much more than that, Lissa was able to pull me out of all this strigoi wannabe crap, but since we broke up I've gone back to my old ways, keeping in the shadows and it's really messing with my head. I guess I can't like Rose, she probably loves fucking Ivashkov now, why the fuck did he have to be here? That's the only reason why I told her I didn't like her in that way, but little does she know I didn't mean any of it. I couldn't get any sleep last night, mainly because there was a sex goddess sleeping next door to me, but also because I can't imagine any of the stuff Rose has been through. She left to go on that suicide mission and only God knows what the hell she encountered there.

I take a seat at the table and the tension is clearly evident between me and Adrian, soon after Rose comes into the room and I am speechless. My eyes wander down to her legs. WOW. She's so beautiful, her hair is amazing. Her white summer dress hugs all her curves and then flares out a bit below the waist, but stops mid thigh giving everyone a good view of her beautiful almond skin. She is breathtaking, I think she notices because she rolls her eyes and then sits down hesitantly. That's another thing about her that I love- her attitude. Ugh I cannot be falling for her, more than a year ago I used to avoid her like the plague, afraid that she would make fun of me. I need a girlfriend. Sigh.

As she takes a seat, her eyes lock with Pavel- I don't know much about him, he drove us here and seems to be "buddy-buddy" with Rose. Great. As if I need more competition…

No one talked during breakfast but I couldn't help stare at Rose, she scoffed her food down in record time then looked up to me. Damn, she caught me staring. Her smirk was evident on her face, but I couldn't look away from her. My eyes were glued to her beautiful hazelnut ones and I dropped my fork in awe. Suddenly everyone turned to look at me and saw Rose and I staring at each other. I looked at Ivashokov and he had a frown on his face. Score! He cleared his throat and looked at Rose, melting into his usual smirk.

"So since I'm supposed to take you shopping, I was thinking… how about we go to New York? But we have to leave later on tonight because I need to go to some stupid conference thing a-" Adrian said.

"Adrian" Nathan scolded.

"Yeah anyway, so we could leave tonight and stay in some hotel for a night, it would be… fun?" What? Why is he coming shopping with us, urgh fucks sakes, Rose probably invited him. I glared at Rose and she glared back, she so won so I looked away.

"Really?" She asked, smiling. Gah that should be me making her happy.

"Yeah sure, if it's okay with your dad" Adrian replied.

"That's fine, as long as you take Pavel and at least 2 more guardians with you, I have no problem" Abe said.

"Okay then, well I'm gonna go, I need to do something before we leave" She said suspiciously. I got up to follow. As we both left we fell into an awkward silence.

"Soo.. what do you need to do that's so important?" I asked, hoping she'd give me a decent answer.

"None of your business fire fly" she snapped and raced up ahead, slamming her bedroom door at me. I sighed heavily and stormed off to my room.

**Yeah it sucked, I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Review?:) It'll make me write faster**

**Love you alllllllllllllll**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox**

**Delilah **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm not going to really bother with excuses because there's not really any point, but I'm really sorry and I'd love any reviews, thaaaaanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA **

Rose's point of view

As I made my way upstairs I felt a strange tingling sensation through the bond which probably meant I was going to get pulled in. I tried to stay out, I couldn't risk seeing them any time soon. I felt a huge surge of emotions coming from Lissa, ranging from panic, to anger, to guilt and jealousy. I think she found out I was gone, but I don't see why she would care now as she's been fucking my boyfriend. Okay, so he wasn't my boyfriend, boyfriend doesn't even put it, but she knew everything that had happened between us.

I closed the door behind me and typed a short email to Janine telling her I was safe and all the rest to distract myself. We weren't exactly close at all but she still had a right to know I guess? I laughed to myself at the thought of being reasonable but it was the best she was going to get.

I felt bad for being a bitch to Christian. I really need to stop getting myself in these situations! Even with Adrian -I'm probably giving him the wrong message as well! Damn it. I don't even feel like getting into a proper relationship. What I felt for both Christian and Adrian was lust. Simple as. I mean they're both extremely attractive guys, and I was just rejected for like the millionth time by the man I loved so I was craving any kind of attention I could get. Lissa's emotions were making me uneasy as the jealousy grew to a point that I got pulled into her head.

There he stood in front of her, looking as sexy as ever. He was wearing that damned guardian mask so I couldn't tell what the hell he was thinking.

"What do you mean Christian's gone too?" Lissa screamed at Dimitri.

"Both of their rooms are empty" He replied. His voice was strained and I could tell he was fighting his self control. Why the fuck did he care anyway, Love fades right. Lissa then sank to the ground and started sobbing hysterically,

"She wouldn't leave me! She's supposed to be my guardian! She wouldn't leave me, no not again! And Christian loves me right?" She sobbed and then added in a whisper, "Do you think they know that I kissed you?" I felt regret and guilt through the bond.

"I don't know Princess." He crouched down to her level and said, "It was my fault as much as yours, I kissed you back. We will find them. I owe you". With that I pulled out. I couldn't stand it. Him comforting her, he looked at her like she was the only sunlight in a dark room.

Before I knew it tears started to form in my eyes and it was only a matter of seconds before the consumed me. I blinked them back furiously. I will NOT cry over them.

They're not worth my tears.

They won't find me, I promise that.

**Erm I sort of suck at writing so it's understandable if you don't like it:S Let me know though please?**

**Byeeeee xoxoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi**

**Thank you for all the reviews I got! I really appreciate all your support I'm sorry if the story's moving slowly but it will get more interesting as the chapters progress. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA **

Rose's point of view

I don't know how long I remained on the floor staring at nothing in particular but a knock at the door threw me out of my trance. I quickly stood up and managed to open the door.

It was just Abe, I wonder what he wants?

"Hello Rose, hmm you don't look so good. Is everything okay?" He said taking in my appearance. I decided to give him a smartass comeback so he wouldn't think anything was off.

"What do you mean I don't look good? I always look good" I smirked, flipping my hair behind my shoulder over exaggeratingly.

"Hmm I see whoever's pissed you off hasn't had an effect on your charming personality, just tell me who I need to beat up?" He smirked back.

"Jeez old man I'm perfectly fine, and anyway do you doubt my badass ninja skills?" I asked raising both eyebrows.

"Can you not call me that? I'm still young. And of course not Rosemarie, I'm extremely proud of you. I just enjoy beating the crap out of people"

"Hold back the tears old man, so what's the real reason you're here?" He looked hesitant when I told him that.

"Well I just got a call from Belikov" my breathing hitched, shit please don't tell me they know I'm here. "He wants to know where you are."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I told him I have no idea and said I would let him know if I found out anything." He paused for a moment. "Look Rose I won't pressure you into telling me what happened and why you're here, but I want you to be happy, and if Belikov or anyone else, and I mean ANYONE jeopardizes that, just say the word and I'll take care of it." Hearing that from my dad gave me real comfort, I'd only known him for a little while but he'd taken on an important role in my life and I really appreciated it. Without further notice I launched myself into his arms and whispered,

"Thank you dad, thank you so much. I love you" He froze, shocked at my response but returned the gesture.

"You're welcome Rose, I won't let anyone hurt my loved ones." I pulled back.

"Dad there is a lot that has gone on, but I swear that I will tell you soon… when I'm ready. You don't understand how much I appreciate your support." He smiled, like actually smiled! Not his usual sarcastic smirks.

"And I'll be here to listen, take as much time as you need. You should probably pack some clothes soon, I think Adrian wants to leave by 7. By the way be careful of him, his dad is a pompous jerk and he's not so much better, so try not to fall for his boyish looks and do anything you'll regret. Christian seems like a nice boy, but don't forget to wear protection! I'm way too young to be a granddad!" He winked and walked off. Oh god was Zmey talking to me about boys and sex!

I took his advice and quickly grabbed a pair of underwear, 2 tops and a pair of jeans for the night. It wasn't like we were staying for long and I'd probably buy new clothes if I needed anything more.

What my dad said about Adrian made me think whether he just wanted to get into my pants or actually cared about me. Oh well it doesn't matter, I wasn't going to let it get that far. I only needed friends, nothing more.

I sighed and looked at the clock. I had loads of time before I had to be ready so I decided to spend a little time in the gym, maybe Pavel and I could spar!

I changed into a white tank top in my cupboard, some black shorts that came down mid thigh and tied my hair up. After looking for Pavel he told me had to go with Abe to some meeting and that he would spar with me later. I finally found the gym and my first thought was WOW! It was huge, like as big as the one in court, it had two levels, one for specifically for muscle, and the other to spar and stamina. I stood there like an idiot open mouthed for another few seconds before heading towards the punching bag. I put my head phones in and started attacking the punching bag. I imagined all the people who had hurt me. Lissa. My mum for all the years she abandoned me and prevented me from having a relationship with my father. And lastly, Dimitri. It hadn't become any easier thinking his name, but I managed it. That was progress right? Being able to think his name in my head without tearing up? Who am I kidding, it was pathetic. I'm pathetic. My whole fucking life is pathetic.

I punched harder and faster and felt sweat on my temples, my arms started to protest but I pushed myself harder. Suddenly out of nowhere a voice interrupted my inner ramblings.

"You're going too fast." It scared the shit out of me to see the person so fucking close and I lost control, the punching bag came back at a force that was not expected and hit me right in the stomach, which made me fly across the room a little and land on my ass.

Shit. That was embarrassing. Rosemarie Hathaway taken out by a punching bag. F my life.

I looked up instantly pissed at the person who had the nerve to sneak up on me. Whoa. I paused (still lying on the floor) and took in what I saw. Mmmm and boy did I liked what I saw. He was tall, like really tall. A damphir, I could tell by the tan he had going on, it was slightly darker than mine- which made sense because of all the sun here. He had a similar build to Dimitri's *wince*. He had black hair which reminded me of Christians hair colour, but what struck me the most was his eyes. They were so dark. Like a really dark brown. Don't get me wrong, they were still sexy but damn they were so intense and fierce. The look he had on his face showed irritation, which I didn't get at all since he was the one that pissed me off. I stood up with as much grace as I could muster and shouted,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" His eyes got darker if that was even possible and narrowed his gaze in on me.

"Well now that you're done checking me out is that what you have to say to me? God is that all you're interested in? Boys and good looks? People are right about what they say." WHOA. WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?

"Excuse me?" I said getting closer, and my voice getting dangerously low. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you even know who I am?" He looked annoyed and bored which just made me even more pissed.

"Yes, I know who you are. I don't live under a fucking rock! You're Rose Hathaway. Famous for being the best guardian around, although I don't see what's so badass about you showing the punching bag over who's boss" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well maybe if you didn't sneak up on me like a fucking rat then this wouldn't be happening right now!" I said poking my finger on his rock hard chest. Before I knew it, he grabbed my fists and shouted,

"What are you doing Rose, why aren't you with the Princess. I'm disappointed in you. After all the great things I've heard about you, here you are abandoning your charge. Why?"

"You don't know anything! You don't know why I left! Hell you know nothing about me apart from the shit you've heard from other people!" I shouted equally as loud trying to get out of his grasp but he was so damn strong. His eyes darkened and a pained expression took over his features. He slammed me into the wall, and pinned my hands above my head.

"Oh I don't know anything? It doesn't matter Rose, our feelings don't matter, don't you understand? They come first, it should be drilled into your mind by now- it's what we've been taught from day one! I shouldn't have to tell you this. You'll be the one hurting if anything happens to your charge in your absence. You'll be the one that's responsible. You're the one who has to live with that guilt for the rest of your life. Rose you should always be ready, I shouldn't have distracted you, you should've been alert. You were going too fast and were going to tire yourself out and bust a few knuckles. You're right, I don't know why you left. But what I do know is that, whatever caused you to leave, should never, and I mean ever have an effect on your guardian responsibilities. One slip up and that can cause life and death for anybody around you. Us guardians should never let our emotions get in the way of our duty. Rose, we protect, we fight, we can't hesitate and leave because of something, anything- however painful that something is.. . we HAVE to get through it because they say… life… it goes on".

Life goes on.

It was so simple yet so true. Those three words held so much pain. It was unbearable. His words reminded me so much of Dimitri's lessons and what he used to say to me. I realize that by leaving Lissa, he would've been so disappointed me. Abandoning my charge is not something I should do. I hate to admit it but Dimitri's approval used to be and still is everything to me. I remember back at St. Vladimirs where he used to praise me on my timing and it used to lift my whole day and mood.

His breath on my neck drew me back and I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked at the position we were in and his body was close to mine, I looked down taking in his speech and felt ashamed. Here I was thinking I was an amazing guardian but in reality I was a failure. I would never live up to my mother's expectation or make Dimitri proud.

I felt him release his weight on me and his shadowed eyes gained colour as his gaze grew softer. I could only imagine what horrible thing happened to him, the look in his eyes told me he was broken inside. He wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb and stepped back.

"You're right" I whispered, looking down. He put a finger on my chin and lifted my head up.

"Hey now, put your head up and hold it high. But remember… things will get worse before they get better" He replied and sauntered off towards the door before I could get a word in.

I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands. Who was this guy? I don't know but I have to know him.

**PLEASE let me know what you think? It will make me write A LOT faster! THANK YOU soooo much! **


End file.
